A Seductive Story
by Azure Liberator
Summary: Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers

This isi my first fanfiction and also my first **"Lemon "**, so if you can't handle the nosebleed, PRESS THE ALT+F4 QUICKLY BEFORE THE FOUNTAIN OF LIFE BURST OUT (A/N: if you know what i mean)

Okay, enough for the chit-chat and let's go to this shit, i mean summaries

**After Lime join the Grand Chase, she fell something wrong about herself. She trying to find the answer but founded a dead end. Slowly, she staring at Lupus who made him confused about Lime. ' i think i'm falling in love with him' she said in her mind with a blush on her cheek.**

**One day, Lime had receive a mission from Knight Master and she need a partner, but found nothing excpet Lupus. She nervously asked, "L-lupus, c-can you g-g-going w-with m-me for a m-mission?" "Sure." After taking a mission, they both go to Serdin Downtown for a bandit. After catch the bandit and receive the reward, they went to the castle. In the way to castle, Lupus fell something wrong about Lime. Her cheek seems getting burned. He dare to ask, "Lime, are you okay?" "Y-yeah, i'm okay" "Bullshit, you just look like getting a fever for a month!" "W-what? I've never get fever. I just... umm..." "What?" "Whatever. Let's go!" Lupus sighed in confusion.**

Lupus went to Lass's room. "Lass!", "yes, brother?",

"can i have to talk to you?",

"sure."

After they had to Lupus's room, he telling his problem and finally found a gasp from Lass.

"Are you seious? She had to staring you all the time?" he siad surprisingly.

"Yes, i'm serious."

And Lass start to think before Arme knock the door.

"Hey, Lass."

"yes, come in."

"well, what we have today? A sadist brother?"

"Shut up, shorty!"

"whatever, what's your problem?"

" it's about Lime."

"well, well, somebody has fallin' in love", said Arme with teasing voice.

"W-what? I'm not!"

"yes you are."

"I'm not!"

"yes you are"

"i'm not!"

"SHUT UP!", Lass's yell in annoyance.

"sorry", they both apologised

"it's okay."

"okay,back to the topic."

"what's the topic?"

"it's about Lime why she is staring as if she say 'look's like he stole my heart'."

"wow, she's sure falling in love to you."

"WHAT?"

"hey, no so loud!"

"oh, sorry."  
Lupus just blushed after he heard Lime has falling in love with him. He feel so bad for treating her like a child before.

**And that's all for today**

**See ya in next capter**


	2. Chapter 2

Me : Hello again. I'm back again to bring a new chapter.

Lupus : Hey, you forgot abou the title on the first chapter

Me : Oh... i forgot about that! Can someone give me the idea about first chapter?

Dio : Tch, how old are you? *come from somewhere with Sieghart*

Me : 1217 years old *pouted*

Sieghart : *spit out the drink* What?! Bullshit!

Me : Oh, yeah. I want to insert my OC here

Biodata

1. Name : Ashley Leonhart (A/N: wow, that's similiar to Squall Leonhart in Final Fantasy)

Skill Type : MP

Class:

1st Job: Eternal Knight, Weapon: Broadsword

2n Job: Deadless Swordmaster, Weapon: Blood Scythe (A/N: looks like the weapon used by Ragna but with two sided)

3rd Job: Rebellion Terminator (A/N: this job is suck!), Weapon: Gun Scythe (A/N: told ya!)

4th Job: Immortal Emperor, Weapon: Azure & Rebel (A/N: i'm copying Sieghart's Soluna but the design are similiar to Blood Scythe, also they have different color. Azure has a sky blue color. Meanwhile, Rebel has a maroon color and stained with crimson)

Personality :

A kind person, warm-heart, but he will acting like starving lion when his friend was attacked by enemies, smart, very athletic, and helpfull.

Physic :

Race : Elf

Age : 17, Actually 1217 years old

Hair : Golden Long Shaggy cut

Height : 178 cm

Weight : 70 kg

Eye Color : crimson (A/N : just like Elsword's hair)

Like: **Trisha**, everything natural

Dislike: Natural Destruction, even he had that skill in his 3rd job

2. Trisha Aerosphere

Class:

1st Job: Grim Reaper, Weapon: Death Scythe

2nd Job: Assault Executor, Weapon: Dual Shotgun

3rd Job: Ignition Shooter, Weapon: Infernal Eyetooth

4th Job: Most Wanted Chaser (A/N: too long!), Weapon: Abyss Lance

Personality:

Kind, same as Ashley, but a little (very little) tsundere, beautiful, attractive (A/N: so that's why Ashley like her.) and looks like her maturity is growing.

Physic :

Race: Elf, but with dark side

Age: 17, Actually 817 years old

Hair: One sided ponytail with the green color

Height: 173

Weight: Classified (Actually 65 kg)

Eye Color: Twilight Blue

Like: Ashley (A/N: looks like they like each other), Destruction (A/N again : Just like Dio)

Dislike: Cockroaches (A/N: everyone always affraid of this thing)

Me : OK, that's all for the OC's Information. Ohhh... i forgot again. Ashley, give me the idea about first chapter title.

Ashley : Okay. The first chapter title is **Confuse and Confess**,

Me : Thanks, Ash.

Ashley : No Problem.

Me : And Trisha,

Trisha : Yes...?

Me : Can you read the Disclaimer for the readers

Trisha : Okay.

Disclaimer: **Little Blue Butterflies** doesn't have Grand Chase. They belong to KoG Studio.

Me : Okay, That's all. Thank you Trisha.

Trisha : Your Welcome. Aaaaannd go to story. Also this is the second chapter title

**Chapter 2 : Troubleshoot**

Recap:

"**okay,back to the topic."**

"**what's the topic?"**

"**it's about Lime why she is staring me like that"**

"**wow, she's sure falling in love to you."**

"**WHAT?"**

"**hey, no so loud!"**

"**oh, sorry."**

**Lupus just blushed after he heard Lime has falling in love with him. He feel so bad for treating her**

**like a child before.**

"Okay, what should i do now?"

"Ask her for a date."

"Hmm... that's great!"

"Okay. Thanks Lass!"

"No Problem, Bro!"

After Lupus leaveing, he walking around the entrace in the castle for searching Lime, and he found her in her room. He knocked the door.

"Who's there?" Lime asked.

"it's me, Lupus. Can i come in?

Lime blushed when she heard Lupus's voice

"O-okay."

After Lupus come in, he was surprised, just because he was pinned by Lime on the floor. He just blushed slightly, same as Lime.

"H-hey, Lupus."

"W-what?'

"C-Can i ask you something?'  
"U-umm..."

"D-do you like me?"

Lupus was speechless. He don't know what he say. After the long silence, Lime start to speak.

"It's okay if you don't like me. I'm a crybaby, annoying, and the most wierd Chaser."

"N-no, that's not what i said. I-i just... don't know what i say...?"

There was silence again. But before Lime getting up, suddenly Lupus pull her down and hug her.

"Yeah! I like you." He whispering beside her ears

Suddenly, her body is feeling hot, just like been intoxicated by aphrodisiac.

"L-lupus, take me." She said in seductive voice

'what the fuck are you saying, Lime! You just let me rape you and letting you naked. ' said Lupus in his mind. Meanwhile, his ***** was getting harder and harder (A/N: i'm wouldn't say p**is)

"O-okay.". 'Gah, what am i thinking? Man, i'm a huge pervert now. *sigh* whatever, let's do this'

**Warning: the "Lemon" activities were started. If you can't handle this, get out of this story.**

**This FF for 16+ so, if someone was aged under 16 please go out. (A/N: sorry)**

Lupus was carrying Lime and placed her onto her bed, also pinning her. He start from taking her clothes. He satred and chuckled.

"D-do'nt stare me like that"

"What? You're beautiful."

Lupus began to bite and suck her neck, earning a moan from Lime. "Ah... that feel so good"

"Wanna more?'

"Yes."

He moved his head onto her breast and began to biting her nipple. His left hand was pinching another one, gaining more moans from Lime. "Ah... M-more".

He moved his hand onto her cunt, he began to touch it and rubbed it. "Ah.. There's something will going out, Ah.."

And the climax is happening. "Wow, that... feel so... good." She said between panting. "Now, it's my turn"

She pushed Lupus and begin to rub the bulge on his pants. She pulled the pants and boxer. He heard a gasp from Lime. He hasked, "What's wrong?" Lime shook her head as if he said 'Nothing'. She start to sucking Lupus's dick. She bobbed her head up and down, giving a groan from Lupus until he cumming into Lime's mouth. "Mmmmmm... ".

"Now it's the time. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Take me."

Lupus was began to insert his dick into her cunt slowly, make her scream in pain. "L-lime, isthat hurt?" , "Yeah, a little bit, you can continue.". Lupus begin to thrust slowly, but Lime was tired and ask Lupus to thrust faster. "Faster, please!". And Lupus began to thrusting faster like a wild beast

It won't take a long time.

"Ngh.. i can't hold it anymore!"

"Pour it inside me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, shoot it already!"

Lime srceaming loudly when he's cumming inside Lime's womb and pull it ou of Lime's cunt.

"Hah... That feel so good, and i'm tired now."

"Me too... i will take a nap."

"Me too... Good Night."

"Good Night, i love you."

"Love you too.

Me : Phew, that it long, for a newbie.

Lupus : Nah! It'okay buddy. Besides, it make me feel so good, and i love it

Me : Oh you... Oh yeah, thi is not over. So, ready for the next "**Lemon**".

Lass & Arme : Review please


End file.
